A Relationship Begins
A Relationship Begins is the 1st episode of The SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (character) *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Q. Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs Plot After a game of Truth or Dare, SpongeBob SquarePants (character) admits he has a crush on Sandy Cheeks Transcript The scene starts at Sandy’s house where SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy are playing Truth or Dare. Sandy: Partick, truth or dare? Patrick: Uhhhh, dare. Sandy: Okay, Patrick, I dare you to nail SpongeBob. Patrick: Okay! Patrick grabs a hammer and a nail and hammers the nail into SpongeBob's head. Sandy: Uh, Patrick, that's not what I meant by... never mind. Patrick: That’s enough. SpongeBob, truth or dare? SpongeBob Truth. Patrick, who do you like? SpongeBob starts blushing. SpongeBob: I like… I like… Sandy: Who? SpongeBob: Sandy! There! I said it! Sandy: Oh. Everything goes silent. Sandy: This is… awkward. So, SpongeBob, is it true? SpongeBob: Yeah. So what do you think? Sandy: Well… not. SpongeBob: Awww. Sandy: It’s nothing personal, but you’re not my type. SpongeBob: Can I see your tits? Sandy: I only show my tits to my boyfriends. SpongeBob: Can I touch them? Sandy: No. SpongeBob: Well give me a chance. Just one date. Sandy: Well… Okay. SpongeBob: Yes! Can I see your tits now? Sandy: Not yet. SpongeBob: Aww. Sandy: Hey, Patrick hasn’t been talking for a while. SpongeBob: Yeah… Patrick is hammering a nail into SpongeBob's head. SpongeBob: Stop, Patrick. Please. Patrick: But I love nailing you! The next scene shows SpongeBob and Sandy sitting in a roller coaster at Glove Universe. SpongeBob: Isn’t this great, Sandy? Sandy: Yeah. This is actually fun. SpongeBob: Can I touch your tits now? Sandy: No! SpongeBob: But… SpongeBob tilts and falls and hits Sandy. Sandy falls off the roller coaster. SpongeBob: Can I touch your tits now? The next scene shows SpongeBob and Sandy lying down next to each other in Goo Lagoon. SpongeBob: Can I touch your tits now? Sandy: No! SpongeBob: Whoa. The wind is strong. The wind pushes SpongeBob and he knocks into Sandy and she falls into the ocean. SpongeBob: Can I touch your tits now? The next scene shows SpongeBob at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! There you are! I’ve been looking for you all day! Where were you, boy? Squidward: Probably being a retard all day as usual. SpongeBob: If you must know, I was on a date with my girlfriend and we were wanting to have dinner here. Mr. Krabs: Is your date a Krabby Patty again? SpongeBob: No. Squidward: Is it your mom? SpongeBob: No, it’s… Sandy comes in. SpongeBob: Sandy! Squidward: You are on a date with him? Sad. SpongeBob: Thanks. Now, where can we sit? Mr. Krabs: Over there. SpongeBob: Okay. Mr. Krabs: What would you like to have? SpongeBob: 2 Krabby Patties, Krabby Fries and Krabby Kolas. Mr. Krabs: Okay. Here you go. SpongeBob: Thanks. Mr. Krabs: Your welcome, boy. SpongeBob: So Sandy, can I touch your tits now? Sandy: No! SpongeBob: Okay. SpongeBob accidentally drops the Krabby Patty and it hits Sandy’s air suit and goes in her bra. SpongeBob: Oh come on. The Krabby Patty gets to touch your tits, but not me? Sandy turns blue because she can’t breathe and runs out of the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob follows her. SpongeBob: Sandy, wait! Mr. Krabs: Wait, boy! You haven’t paid for your food! The next scene shows SpongeBob knocking on Sandy’s door. Sandy opens the door. SpongeBob: I’m sorry for last night, Sandy. Sandy: Are you kidding?! That was the best night of my life! It was so exciting! SpongeBob: So you’re not mad? Sandy: Heck, no! In fact, I want you to be my boyfriend. What do you say? SpongeBob: Okay! Can I touch your tits now? Sandy: Sure. The next scene shows SpongeBob at home in bed. SpongeBob: Best day ever! Censorship Originally, Sandy dared Patrick to suck on SpongeBob's dick, but that was taken out. Patrick was later on seen doing the same thing, but that was also taken out. The end originally had SpongeBob squeezing Sandy's tits but that was taken out. These scenes were all taken out due to graphic sexual content.